BLoodLust: A Light and L fanfic
by egoXlockheart
Summary: What would happen if Light was the head of the investigation team, on a search for a notorious... vampire? Ok, obviously L is going to be the vampire. This is a yaoi, so if you don't like that, don't read it. I hope you enjoy it!
1. Light Yagami

**A/N:**

Well, I didn't want to start any new stories until I was done my work in progress, Cornflower Blue Tears. Well, this plot was so good ( that someone probably already had this idea ) that I just had to start writing right away. xD

I switched Light and L's roles, so now L is almost like Kira, and Light is the one working to send him to justice… I didn't want to, but L would make such an awesome vampire… heh.

* * *

Light tapped the eraser on the end of his pencil rhythmically with the clock, anxiously awaiting the last bell ring. As excellent as he was in his classes, the bronze haired boy couldn't help but hate school. He was terribly ahead of everyone else even with all of his advanced classes. Still, Light saw it as pointless – why did teachers expect students to memorize what date Columbus came to America, or what War was fought when? And why did they stress over how accurate their science answers were if the student didn't even care to get into that field. Cupping his chin in his hands, he waited. The hands on the clock seemed to be moving so slowly, Light had to swallow the urge to ask his teacher what time it was.

"Light! Did you really finish all your work so quickly?" Light tilted his head to his left and peered down at Misa out of the corners of his eyes. Though the girl didn't belong in the same classes as him, the high school scholar knew that it wouldn't take a genius to figure out how she got in. Being a famous model was impressive, he had to admit, yet the teen should be among people who she could actually keep up with.

"It was easy. Aren't you done yet? The school bell is about to go off." Misa wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"We still have at least ten minutes, and I'm not as smart as you!" She pretended to pout. Poking out her lip and batting her lashes, she almost looked believable for an instant. Light simply laughed and turned back to his original position – facing the clock. The teen sighed; Misa was right, he had about ten minutes to wait. He wondered what he could do in that time. He thought about the case his dad had just been assigned. Yes, that would keep him busy for a time…

Apparently, somebody was on a killing spree all across Japan. It was odd; the killings happened several times a day, but never within a hundred miles of each other. The murderer was thinking well, considering the assassins never happened in the same place, so he'd be extremely difficult to track. But that would be about three plane flights a day… Could the murderer actually be murderers? Light wasn't sure about that either. The person, possibly persons, didn't seem to be putting much effort into their killings… The murders might be sprawled across the country, but they were never hidden or cleaned up like how a cerial killer would.

Light had some ideas of what the Investigation team could do, he just wasn't positive if they would work. This criminal gave the police force little to work with.

***

"Dad," Light announced, walking into police headquarters, "I have some thoughts on what we could do, though they are limited..."

"We'll take any suggestions right now," Chief Soichiro Yagami answered in a sigh.

"Well," Light said, pulling out a map of Japan, "I've plotted all of the spots the killer has hit, and they aren't in any kind of order whatsoever. So when it comes to that, the most we can do is stay in one place, hoping that the murderer will hit here next... but that's what we've been doing, right?"

The crowd that had begun to circle around the boy genious all just sighed and dissolved back to their stations.

"That's what we've been doing though," grimaced Aizawa.

"I wasn't done yet," growled Light, "I also wrote the times on here," Light pulled out another piece of paper with a long list of recorded times of the deaths. "Every single death so far has occured between 7:00 p.m. and 5:00 a.m. at night. I was thinking we could announce that we've switched this Kira case to a nightshift case, in an attempt to send the killer into a frienzy. He'll know we're on to him, hopefully, and maybe we can figure this out a little further."

"That's brilliant, Light!" exclaimed Mikami, the newest member of the task force. He swore to send any source of evil to justace, and Light found that especially useful for this case. In situations like these, he needed as many allies as he could get.

"Yes, I agree with Mikami. That's a good idea Light!" Matsuda declared, punching his fist in his palm.

"I see, but what if he continues killing at night?"

"Then we'll know he can't alter his killing time, which means there must be some reason he can't go out during the daytime..." Aizawa was right, thought the bronze haired leader. "If the homosides continued to go on during the night still, then our next step would have to be to figure out why this person can't go out during the day time, wouldn't you agree?"

"How?" a few people rang out at the same time.

"I'm not sure yet," admitted Light, "But starting here is better than starting nowhere, so let's just give this a try for now." The members of the task force gave him doubtful looks, but Light shook them off. This person didn't really leave them many clues…

* * *

A\N: Ahh, that was some good stuff. . .

Yea, not really... I might change this up, because I'm not too thrilled with where it left off. I couldn't think of a way to wrap up the chapter, so I just dropped it.T_T

The next chapter will be with L though! Yayz! xD


	2. L

A/N: I don't really have much to say except that I hope you like it – this took me an entire night to come up with!

I know the plot is a tad dull right now, but hopefully it'll pick up soon…

* * *

L looked down upon his prey with evil eyes. Licking his lips menacingly, he decided to tease the poor woman a little. That look on her face was just so… enticing.

"So, why did you make me chase you all the way here? I do hope you realized that your little jog was like nothing to me," L began, as he walked slowly up to the woman that he had managed to back up against the shadowy wall of this dark ally. "And what, might I add, is a pretty young girl like you doing out at such a late hour?" The man pulled a strand of hair out from the woman's perfect bun, and ran it between his fingers. He laughed; a deep, ominous sound. What a pity, such a pretty woman would be wasted… oh well…

Smiling, the twenty-five year old man leaned forward, going for the female's neck. She pulled her head away, moving her chin up to the sky, only to reveal more of what the man longed for. Humans could be stupid sometimes. L opened his mouth, revealing two large fangs. At least this woman was quieter than the last victim. That person had screamed the entire time, giving L quite a migraine – something the man had thought impossible. L ran his tongue over the lady's blushed flesh, smelling of the sweet blood in the vain just beneath her skin. The smell alone sent L into frenzies, still, the man barely managed to restrain himself.

"What are you going to do to me?" The stranger asked. This human was making the most interesting sounds of struggle… in fact she didn't even sound all that concerned. It irritated L to know that his victim wasn't scared of him. He lashed out, but was careful to not kill her. He hit her across the face with extreme speed, fingernails slicing through her cheek. She recoiled backward hastily, slamming her head against the brick wall behind her. He knew she hadn't seen that coming, and that pleased him. The poor woman's eyes shone with intense fear, and her struggle was tougher as she thrashed about. L held her still, though, and decided to not waste any more time.

Bending to her neck again, L opened his mouth to expose his fangs to her vein. He closed his mouth slowly into her neck, feeling the sugary blood enter his body. He felt a shiver, then nothing; the steady beating of the woman's heart had stopped. _Careless_, the twenty-five year old thought, _a poor woman like her shouldn't have been walking alone at night anyway. Especially with blood as sweet as hers… _

Pulling back, L licked his lips of the redness. Walking out of that ally, L laughed as he went to meet up with everyone else.

***

"What took you so long, L?!" Mello stood in the doorway of their so called 'base', a tenement in a run down part of Japan.

"We've been waiting for you to come back for a while now," Muttered Near, who was sitting with his legs up against his chest. L could only make out his outline from the shadow in the corner where he sat.

"Right, so, look what we found!" Mello howled, waving a newspaper in front of L's face. L grabbed it, and went to the old couch to read it. "We thought you should know," Mello said, his voice quieter now, "I mean, since you're the leader and all… we didn't want to do anything hasty until you got back…"

"I understand," L murmured to mostly himself as he skimmed the article. Apparently, the investigation team at the head of the police force was changing this to a night shift case. L and his cult had been watching these men for a while. While it was likely that the investigation team would never find them, L thought it was still best to watch their moves. 'Humans could be smarter than we think,' he always said, 'and their technology is becoming more advanced every day.' Although none of the other three sided with him, they still supported him by giving him newspaper articles such as these, so he could follow the case as best as he could.

"Finally," L mumbled. It took them long enough to realize that L, Near, Matt, and Mello were only killing people at night. He looked up from the article, at his vampire friends and smiled, showing his fangs. They smiled in return, their eyes glowing in the moonlight that shone in through the window. "I see that you all have been tremendously bored lately, am I right?"

"Yea," Mello said. The other two nodded in agreement.

"Then how would you like to have some entertainment for a while? I feel like harassing the investigation team some," L growled.

As he jumped out of the window and into the brisk autumn night, L was excited. It had been a while since he had some true fun.

* * *

A/N: was that a better ending? I hope so...


	3. Meeting

A/N: Ok, I think this will be a yaoi, just because I don't know how to thicken the plot WITHOUT making it a yaoi…

Plus, I want L to bite Light =] lol sorry for my little spoiler. You don't have to worry, though, because that won't be for a while. . .

Omg O.O L really hates humans. It's like, NOT L ANYMORE. Sorry fans, I love old L too.

* * *

L watched as the man who called himself Shoichiro Yagami walked into the police headquarters. Of course, the headquarters were a giant building, completely conspicuous to anyone walking down the street. It didn't help the matter that Yagami flashed his police badge to anyone that asked. L had been hoping this would be somewhat more of a challenge, but hey, what should he expect from people? The younger man watched from a park bench as the police officer walked into the building. The raven haired vampire wasn't sure if Shoichiro Yagami was the leader or not, but he wanted to find out somehow. Looking into the window? No way, far too obvious – especially because headquarters for this case would probably be on another floor. There had to be some way... L just decided to wait and see who came out of that building.

Several hours had passed, and the sun was beginning to set. L pulled off the trench coat, hat and glasses he had put on to block the rays. He pulled the newspaper down from in front of his face when he heard some men chatting casually as they exited the building. The man that L had followed here was among them, along with a group of about six or seven others. All of the men were talking, except for one who was in the front. That one man was – not a man yet actually, he looked like he was still in high school! The boy had bronze hair, and his eyes were buried in a notepad, on which he was scribbling profusely. Suddenly, the bronze haired boy stopped and faced the others. He spoke, but since his back was to L, the man couldn't see what he had said. When he turned around again, the group behind him dissolved to go home; except for the boy, who stuck around just a few extra minutes to write something down. Now was L's chance. The only thing was – what would he say to the boy?

"L! There you are!" Matt exclaimed, jumping on L playfully from behind the bench. The older man yelled in surprise as he suddenly felt himself upside down on the sidewalk, knocked over by the sheer force of the other vampire. Matt was one of the newest vampires, though Near was the youngest, and he still had a lot to learn about his new strengths. L looked at the building from on his head, and noticed a pair of slightly curious eyes on him. He recognized those upside down eyes to be the high school boy he had watched come out of the building. Hesitantly, L smiled at this person, who in turn, made his way over to help.

"What happened?" He asked in concern. L couldn't help but feel like his pride had been reduced just a tiny bit. What could make this high school student think he, L, needed _his_ help? He snarled, but it was so low that the boy didn't hear him. He did see the angered face on the older man, and took a half step back, mostly from the shock that look gave him. Then the boy watched the man flip over and jump to his feet so rapidly it looked inhuman.

Gasping, the bronze haired boy took another half step back.

That didn't stop the raven haired man. Standing, hunched over, he sought his chance. "Hello. I am L. Who are you?" L leaned into the teenager's face, making him feel uncomfortable, and though L could read his face, the boy still tried to hide it.

"I'm Light," Light replied, "Can I help you?" Light regained his composure from before, and began talking casually.

"Actually, you can," L lied, "Where are you headed? I'm trying to get somewhere, if you'd like to walk part of the way. I like having someone to talk with." L saw Light glance behind them to Matt. "Oh, he's not coming my way, we just ran into each other," L covered up smoothly. Turning, the man gave Matt a look to get out of there. Matt always followed orders, so reluctantly the redhead swerved and walked the other way. L looked back at Light. Though he was a boy, he was wearing a very professional looking business suit, tie and all, and had his hair combed nicely. L wondered vaguely if he had a girlfriend.

"Sure," Light said after a thought, "I am headed that way too. What do you want to talk about?" Looking the man up and down, he wondered why he would be talking to someone like him. He was probably just some weird guy who was in need of some money; this person calling himself L sure didn't look like he had many clothes. The ones he was wearing looked like they hadn't been washed for days, and there were lots of stains and holes in them. The man's hair was a slick black, messy and looked like it had been washed as much as his clothes. _What if his friends from school saw him, like Shiori or Misa?_ Light quickly moved those names to the back of his mind. He wouldn't consider them his friends.

"Well, I saw you coming out of that building. Are you perhaps working on the case with that crazy murderer?"

"That's top secret," Light snapped back. Of course, this guy was probably only trying to be friendly to see what he knew about this kira case.

"Oh, I'm sorry," L replied softly, looking obviously offended by the boy's snide remark. _Damn, he caught me. Looks Like I'll have to go a different way with this..._ "I just have a few suggestions. I have also been interested in this case from my home, and so today I just happened to run into you. How old are you, anyway? You look pretty young."

"I'm seventeen," The bronze haired boy said. He didn't really want to ask how old the man beside him was. L looked like he could be anywhere from twenty to twenty five. That was another thing Light noticed about this man was that though he was dressed horribly, and looked like he needed a bath, he was actually a good looking person. The man had the palest skin Light had ever seen, but he blamed it on the darkness – the milky white moonbeams seemed to be dancing on this man. His hair was jet black, balancing out his unusual pallor. He had deep circles under his eyes, but that didn't bother Light much.

"Oh, that's about what I had guessed," The man nodded knowingly. "So, the things about this case I'd like to throw out there are that you should get as many people as you can on this, then set up stations across Japan, since the killings aren't really ever in the same place… but this murderer goes back to the same _areas_…" L had trailed off, simply thinking aloud. He held his thumb up to his lip and chewed on the skin there for a minute, still in thought.

"He does?" Light questioned, breaking the raven haired man from his trance.

"Yes… haven't you noticed?" Light pulled out the same map he had shown the others, with the times and locations of the homicides. He hadn't seen any exact pattern, but as L pointed it out, Light realized that this man would be an excellent addition to their investigation team. He just wasn't sure how trustworthy this man was yet.

L hadn't noticed before, but as he looked up, he realized that the two had stopped walking completely, as they hunched over this map that Light was holding. Light, with his honey colored hair, and smooth face. L hastily looked back into the map, boring a hole through its surface so that he wouldn't have to look up again at the handsome boy. "We should move out of the middle of the street," L advised, and the two continued walking, carrying on a mild conversation all the way back to Light's house.

---

Maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all, Light thought as the two talked. Surprisingly, the bronze haired boy was really enjoying the conversation. In all honesty, Light wasn't fond of many people, and he defiantly didn't go out of his way to make friends. Shiori and Misa never could keep him entertained for too long, they were always too stupid for his liking. This man, however, had some kind of edge, as though he always knew what he was talking about. Well, this man _was_ also right all the time…

---

Mikami watched from the bushes, this man stealing Light away from him. Didn't he know that Light would always be his? Who did he think he was?

"Hmm, that's interesting, L" He heard Light say. _So this man calls himself L, I see… Well, L, I hope you like defeat_. Mikami decided that this 'L' person was going to have hell to pay.

* * *

A/N: ok guys, how was that? Yayz! I just wrote my longest chapter on here! I think I'm pretty proud of it... =D

Comment please!


	4. Lunch

A/N: I was pretty happy with the last chapter… it's gonna be pretty difficult for me to top that. =/ and I've been reading Twilight fan fictions… so it's not like I could've gotten inspiration from that… heh.

Plus, I was sort of writing this and watching where it was going, because I didn't truly have a plot in my mind. But that's how my stories usually happen. =P

P.S. - THANK YOU SO MUCH TO Black-Dranzer-1119 FOR BEING SO AWESOME AND COMMENTING EVERY CHAPTER SO FAR! xD

* * *

"This was surprisingly… fun," Light said, not bothering to cover his shock, as he and L approached his driveway. Light really did wish that they could talk again. "Would you like to get together for lunch tomorrow, or something?" He asked, hoping that he didn't sound too eager. The pale man reeled back with a look of disgust, and then regained himself.

_Humans eat… would I have to eat something too?_ L wondered after his mini breakdown. _Crap, I probably gave away too much_ _by that expression_, he thought, chewing on his thumb. "Would it be ok if we went to that sweet shop a few blocks down instead? I'm not really a fan of normal foods, and I do have quite the sweet tooth." The man laughed nervously, but was relieved when Light replied yes. Smiling, he began to walk down the road. "See you tomorrow, Light!"

---

"Why must we stay in a place like this?" Mello whined, spreading out on the hotel's bed. Before L had met up with his cult, he had called them and told them to book a hotel.

Now, as they all sat in their cramped room with one bed and wallpaper chipping off along the sides, Matt was the only one bold enough to reply to the fuming vampire. "Because every other place we called said they didn't have a room ready on such short notice." Looking around, Matt, though he had less of a temper, was also very disappointed. Why couldn't they all just go home for the night? It was only a night's run from one end of Japan to the other, and he didn't understand L's thinking. Couldn't they at least order separate rooms? Before he could ask the older man, Near beat him to the punch.

"Why can't we just go home?"

"Because," L stated, matter-of-factly, we all need a vacation, and this way I can be closer to Light-kun, in case we become friends." He laughed wryly as Mello and Near rolled their eyes. Matt didn't have the audacity, since he was still the newest member of their group. Near began muttering to himself, with a grimace on his face. "Ah, can I help you Near?"

"We're vampires; we never sleep… so why do we have to stay here, anyways?" Pulling his legs up to his chest and hugging them, he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"I never said you have to, I suppose you can go home if you want, even," L looked down sadly, "But I'll get terribly lonely after a while. Oh right! There was something else I wanted to mention to you, and, since you're all here…" L paused to take a deep breath. He looked around, and smirked when he saw the other three's eyes on him, hanging onto his every word. "You guys have to continue killing as you normally have been. I won't be able to eat if I stay here, so I would almost prefer if you all left for a while, just to continue feeding. If we stop as soon as Light met me, I will become his number one suspect, and we wouldn't want that, would we?"

"Of course not!" Matt jumped up, "We'll even kill a little _more_ than usual, so that guy won't be on your case!" L turned to Mello, who nodded, then to Near, who bowed his head in agreement.

"But don't kill too many more, because then it will seem like I'm covering up for myself, so only kill about as much as we have been, which is about three a day, I believe…" the raven haired man trailed off, tapping his long fingers on the red carpeted ground beside where he was seated.

"Kay," Mello said, as he finally reached the door he had been inching toward as soon as L said they could leave, "This'll be our new base for a while. Matt and I will check back frequently," grabbing Matt's shoulder and pulling him toward the door too, he yelled back, "Bye!" just as the door was closing. Near watched them leave with a smirk on his face – not unnoticed by L. The older man decided to drop it because he knew how his friends could be.

"You can go out if you want to, Near. I think I'm going to stay here and plan for tomorrow." L said, biting his lower lip. Near raised his eyebrows.

"What is there to plan for? You're going to a candy shop."

"Well, I need to make sure it goes well. If something goes bad, then he may never talk to me again," L explained, "And I think he is considering me to help with the case." Near raised his eyebrows. Of course L would be jumping to conclusions again. The only thing was that he was normally right. The graying boy just nodded in understanding and commenced to twirling his hair. Tomorrow was probably going to be _very_ interesting…

---

Light was standing on the curb around noon when L walked up, wearing the same white shirt and baggy jeans, only with a dark coat and sunglasses over top of it. The dirty blonde teen hoped he didn't look too enthusiastic as they began walking in the street. He really did want to hear more of this hunched man's ideas. Never had he heard such interesting concepts and conversations.

"I hope I'm not too late," L asked, more than said, walking quite fast for such a tired looking man. He was looking a bit paler than the day before, but Light figured that was just because he was walking outside in an umbrella. This made him wonder even more about this unusual man. The dark umbrella shaded his entire body from the sun, like the dark coat and sunglasses didn't. When L noticed Light looking at him with such an odd expression, he ventured in asking what the matter was.

"What is the need for such precautions? Do you expect something to happen?"

L laughed wryly and replied, "No, of course not. It's always good to stay safe though, and with skin like mine I burn incredibly easy – even with sunscreen. It's a rare skin disorder, sorry if I'm too conspicuous." Light just shook his head and assured him that was the case – but of course obviously it was. L hoped Light bought his story, but he was pretty sure that had him convinced from the look on his face - if even for a little while. Hopefully a little while would be as long as he needed. Then a new problem arouse – last night it had been dark, so you couldn't see reflections on building facades. Now, as L glanced into the windows next to him, he noticed some significant detail was missing – him! L hoped Light wouldn't notice, because he knew that humans weren't perceptive enough to pick up on small things like, say, a missing reflection, so he didn't worry about it too much.

---

_What was going on?!_ Mikami wondered to himself. This man just kept getting more bizarre – he wasn't in the window behind him and Light. The teen showed up in the window, oh yes, but L was defiantly missing from the view. He was on the side closer to the window, too. _No, wait, he's moving to the other side of Light, which made him even weirder! It's like he knew what I was thinking_! Mikami followed Light and L as they walked into _Sweet Treats Candy Shop_.

Mikami was fuming in the corner of the sweet shop that seemed too cheery for anyone in such a bad attitude. L and Light had been chatting and laughing for about thirty minutes now, and they had hardly had anything to eat. This guy had to be hiding something, he just had to be! And Mikami wanted to know why an intelligent person like Light couldn't pick up on L's act? Even when the two laughed over some stupid joke, the laugh seemed to not quite reach the raven haired man's eyes. How could such a horrible beast steal away his Light?! The dark haired man just couldn't watch this any longer. He was going to end this soon.

Leaving the restaurant, Mikami noticed L glance mildly in his direction as he reached the door. _Hah! So that creep knew I was here all along_! Pausing at the door, he turned back, but only to see the two once again engaged in conversation. Mikami hunched his shoulders and ran out in a huff. It didn't matter. He didn't care about this. No, none of this would matter in the end. He, Teru Mikami, had a plan, and it was sure to work.

* * *

A/N: YAY! A CLIFFHANGER!

Ok, I think this chapter jumped around a lot, but I wanted Mikami to come in. This went a little differently than I had origionally planned, but i think it's for the best. The next chapter won't be as awkward as this one! I promise! (I hope..)

I have a pretty good idea of what I'm going to do in the next chapter – wow, chapter five already. =D

You find out two main things:

Where Matt and Mello hurried off to

What Mikami's plan is

I hope you enjoyed this!


	5. Matt ad Mello

A/N: This chapter was difficult to start... and write.

Matt and Mello are gang bangers! xD [had to say that]

Idk, for some reason it felt like everything came out wrong when I was writing this. Originally, this was going to be a lemon, but I absolutely cannot venture there at all for some reason… I just don't feel right writing them…

So then I passed the task onto my friend, who wrote something very… interesting. I told her I would use it, but in the end, cut her part out completely O.o whoops.

vampiregirl112 helped me write this. Mostly she was inspiration, since I cut out her lemon. It was brilliant, but it just didn't mesh with my story *sorry fangirls* besides, it wasn't even MattxMello. So I had to make some. xD

Well, that was long. Sorry, but I had to get out everything that I needed to say.

* * *

"Well, Matt," Mello laughed as they walked down the street in the pitch black night, "who looks like a good victim tonight?"

Matt looked around for anyone up at one in the morning. "I don't know," Matt replied dully, why did we come out so late? Nobody is even awake..."

"There!" Mello jumped, making Matt clutch his chest in surprise. Following the blonde's gaze, Matt saw who he was talking about. It was an older man, maybe in his early thirties. He was a good looking man, but definitely too professional for Matt's liking, wearing a suit and carrying a briefcase. He'd probably be noticed if he didn't show up to work.

"He looks important... are you sure people won't realize he's gone?" Matt asked, unsure. The redhead was still new to this, and he didn't realize the powers of vampires. Mello, on the other hand, knew better. Sneaking into the man's mind, he saw where the man was headed.

"Oh, we'll be fine. He doesn't have a wife or anything," Mello laughed, and look - he's coming this way."

When Matt looked up, he saw that the man was indeed coming in their direction, but then seemed to think better of it and turn - right into an abandoned ally. "Perfect," Looking next to him, Matt saw the blonde man licking his lips. He decided to follow both men into that ally.

Mello jumped high, onto the wall above the businessman. Then he jumped in front of him, blocking his path, while Matt came up behind the man. At first, the person didn't care, until Mello pulled himself out of his mind, causing the man to snap back to life.

"W-who are you? I don't want any trouble, now," the man stammered, staring fear in the face.

"Oh, that's ok, we know what we're doing," Mello laughed, stepping closer to the man. Matt came up behind him and quickly tied a rope around the man's hands so fast; the man couldn't recall it happening. Mello took another step forward and pushed the man against the brick wall with his boot.

"P-Please! Untie me!" shrieked the man, pulling his head as far away from Mello's fingers as he could as Mello traced his jaw with his ice cold finger tips that tickled as they creeped up the side of the man, slowly, teasing him.

"We won't hurt you", the blonde smirked, stepping even closer. "We just wanna have a little fun". In fact, Mello was so close to the man now, Matt noticed, that their clothes brushed against each other. The redhead blushed and looked away, furious that his Mello was in such close proximity to another guy. Despite the amount of times the two had killed another person like this, it still bothered Matt every time. It bothered him to think Mello could possibly like someone else; it bothered him that he was in fact bothered by it; he got bothered when he looked at it, because a small piece of him knew that he wanted it too…

The redhead was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard a shrill cry of pain which was quickly muffled. Looking down at his hands, the boy realized that he had still been holding the wrist of the victim and in his anger had broken it. The vampire followed the arm up to the source of the scream, silenced by Mello locking lips with the stupid bastard! Grabbing the other vampire by the neck of his shirt, Matt kissed him in an angered attack – how dare he kiss another man like that!

Mello struggled against Matt's kiss. What was he doing?! Couldn't he see the human in front of them? Why was he doing this now? The teen was being so forceful too – Mello's lips were in pain from the vigor of Matt's lips on his own. Even so, the boy couldn't help but enjoy the attention, and he liked the feeling too much. Slowly, the blonde fell more into the kiss, moving his lips with Matt's. Finally he broke free of Matt's assault, and turned back to the thirty year old, who now looked even more afraid.

It started as a quiet noise, as though in the background, but grew louder and louder, echoing off the walls that stretched down the ally, until finally it was so loud it rang in the man's ears. Why was this blonde boy laughing at him? Hiro thought his dignity had already been lost – having been harassed by two mere teenagers, now he saw they were gay. What could this horrible person be laughing at now?! "I-I'll call the cops on you!" The brown haired man said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Somehow, between the time he pulled it out and began dialing, the phone had landed in the enemy's hand.

"This old thing?" The blonde one asked, holding up the phone with little interest. "You won't need it, trust me," he muttered, closing his fist on it, breaking it into two.

The other man was back up against the wall, after his little outburst. Hiro guessed that he didn't do much, but wasn't quite sure the reason. It was evident; however, that this man was terribly jealous of what the other was doing to him. It was also evident that the men had to be partners – there was no way around that fact after the disturbing display that happened only seconds ago. _How could the redhead have ended up with the blonde_, the man wondered. The blonde was so hard looking, scarred, and scary – even to a thirty year old man like himself. The redhead was more, well, cute, and seemed to be gentler. The funny thing was that probably only mere minutes had passed since these men first ran into him, but it had felt like hours. Horrible, horrible hours that weren't passing by quickly enough.

_This is getting old, Mello_, Matt communicated into Mello's head, _just kill him now, ok? _Matt was tiring of these silly games. Why did Mello always have to do this to him? Was he not enough? Matt quickly changed his thoughts so Mello wouldn't discover what was annoying him, and focused back onto the prey.

Mello nodded, in no particular direction, and began kissing the man, making Matt go red and look away again. Starting on the man's cheek, rough with stubble, the blonde teen worked his way down to the man's neck, finally stopping at the collarbone. He kissed him a few more times, since by now the man had finally stopped struggling, then bit down, sinking his teeth far into the warm flesh. Matt then came over to join him, since the charade had ended, and took another bite of the man, who at this point was already bloody.

Mello cupped Matt's chin with a bloody hand, smiling, and pecked him softly on the lips. Matt raised the scarred vampire's hand and began sucking the blood off his fingers. His partner might not have known it, but Mello had heard Matt's thoughts, but he decided against bringing it up right away. Yes, Mello had another way of showing Matt that he was his only one, a way that he planned to show him soon...

As the two walked back toward the hotel in the shadows, the sun began to rise. Matt's cell phone rang from his jeans pocket. "Hey," Near said when he picked up the phone, "Just wanted to let you know I got the extra human for L."

"Ok, good." Matt said, "Cause we didn't get to it."

Somewhere, so far away that it could only be heard through the ears of a vampire, someone screamed.

* * *

A/N:

this was actually hard to write, even though it was short. i've never been a vampire, or a gang banger... so... O.o rotfl. and i didn't go into 'details' because it just didn't feel right, like i said... but if you want, i'll send you the copy my friend wrote. =3 it's probably rated M though, and it skips around a lot.

wow, so this scene turned out longer than i had originally planned, so the scene with Mikami and L will have to be the next chapter...

sorry, i was looking forward to that too. =/

please, tell me what you thought of this. I felt like I was going off on a tangent when I started talking about Matt's feelings. somehow, I felt that I had to write that, though. like, i could imagine what he was feeling, and i had to express it...


	6. Complications

**A/N:**

Oh Mikami, you dog you.

I'm not sure if this is my best work or not… =/ My computer had been down, and I had been suffering from writers block, so for all my fans I wrote this today in about twenty minutes… because I just wanted it to be over already!!! Yea. Sorry.

P.S. – don't ask what L's plan was, it will be revealed, trust me.

* * *

"That's brilliant, L," Light commented, stepping out of the restaurant, "Do you mind if I steal that idea?"

"Oh no of course not," L smirked.

"You should become a detective; you're a natural at this! Or are you already? Are you from America or something?" Light asked curiously.

L didn't know what to say. He couldn't remember anything from his past life, how was he supposed to know what his career was? He did seem to have a talent for detective work, and crime had always interested him - even when it wasn't his own dirty work. Thankfully, he was cut off by a little blonde with a rather large attitude.

"Light!" Misa squealed excitedly from the end of the street. Light half-smiled back, not really in the mood for seeing her. She was always a pain to handle. And get rid of.

"Hello Misa. This is a newly acquired friend of mine, L." Light tried to hide his smile when he noticed the blonde wrinkle her eyebrows because of his 'big words' as she would call them. L looked the girl up and down. He had never considered Light having friends before, but he shrugged it off. He had always seen the bronze haired boy alone all the time, never before even realizing that he had a life beyond detective work.

"Hi L!" Misa grinned before turning her attention back to the teen, "Light! Light! My parents are going to be gone until Thursday. Wanna have a sleep over? Oh, wait.. I'm gonna have to buy pajamas then..."

"No, no, that's quite all right Misa-"

"You mean you wanna see me in just my undies?! Well, I guess since it's you then its ok, but..."

"No! I don't think I'll be able to come over at all. I doubt my parents would allow that. I'm sorry." Misa's lower lip poked out in a cute pout. L wondered how Light could refuse an offer like that. The raven haired man himself thought of having a sleepover with such a girl - and with the clothes she wore, it left little for the mind to fantasize. He licked his lips and averted his eyes to the building. He wasn't a pervert like that.

"I have a lot of work to do with the current investigation I'm working on. L here had a brilliant idea that I would like to run by the other members of Task Force as soon as possible," Light explained. Misa still looked deeply injured. Light didn't notice, but L felt he had to say something to the poor girl.

"Maybe some other time, ok? I know Light would love to," he joked.

"Ok!" Misa said excitedly, running off. L avoided looking at Light, who was cutting eyes at him. The raven haired man cocked an eyebrow without moving his gaze toward the fuming man.

"No sense in telling her no now. You have to go to headquarters now, don't you?" L stated.

Light checked his wristwatch. L was right, he was supposed to be at headquarters five minutes ago - and it would take him at least ten to get there. He waved bye to the dark haired man as he began running toward the subway. L waved back nonchalantly as he commenced walking back to his dreary hotel too. So far this was turning out to be pretty boring… and having to return back to that hideous hotel was like torture for the vampire. He hoped that it would get interesting soon.

***

L hadn't realized how slowly he had been trudging along the sidewalk until he looked around and realized that night had fallen sometime between when he left Light and now.

"Leave Light alone," growled a voice behind L. Suddenly L was hit in the back of the head with a board and dragged into an abandoned building. If the man had been a human, that probably would have seriously hurt, or knocked him out. Instead, the vampire pretended to be unconscious for the sake of the person. And, who knows? Maybe this could be just the thing to jump start the turn of things. Maybe this would be fun.

The vampire felt himself being pulled up by his hair to stare into the face of his assaulter. "Leave Light alone," The person repeated. He had long greasy black hair, and thick rimmed glasses. He was wearing a business suit, which looked odd in this atmosphere. The man's dark eyebrows dipped into his brown eyes. "I don't know who you are, or what you are, but you are different..."

"I don't know what you are talking about," L stated.

"Yes you do. You have no reflection, and when I hit you, you should have been knocked out." Shit. L had forgotten about that. Now what was he supposed to do?

Then Mikami jumped. Grabbing a knife out of his pocket, he began stabbing L in the arm. "Since you aren't human, then I really can't feel bad about this."

"Erase!" stab.

"Erase!" stab.

"Erase!" stab. But to Mikami's dismay, L wasn't bleeding. Instead, with lightning quick speed, L grabbed Mikami's arms and pushed him back against the nearest wall. He squeezed the attacker's arms so tightly that Mikami let out a loud blood-curling scream that could probably have been heard for miles. Crap, thought L, cops would probably come to investigate soon.

"Just remember," L snarled under his breath, "I am stronger and faster and smarter than you. I can kill you in two seconds if I wanted to." Mikami was so surprised at his supposed victim's audacity that he dropped the knife he had been holding. The silvery object slipped between the two men, who, in Mikami's opinion, were too close for comfort. The blade shaved down Mikami's arm, leaving a decent sized open gash. Blood poured out, and L, having not eaten since his cult's arrival to this part of town, was famished.

The wild haired vampire's eyes went red, and the back of his throat ached for the sweet blood pouring out of Mikami's arm. It smelled sweet. Did the man before him have a craving for sugar too? It was the best smelling blood he had sniffed in a good while, and it didn't help matters that the vampire in question was near starving. The red liquid oozing out of Mikami's arm seemed to be calling him… No, he couldn't…

L released his grip on the man, who tried to escape. As he ran across the room, blood trailed behind him, leaving a rose colored path. L couldn't resist. The beast inside him growled hungrily, his ache was too intense. He bent into a crouch and chased his prey. Once he was in front of the man once again, L grabbed his arm and began sucking all the juices out of it. He moaned as he ate; he had been so hungry...

Sirens blared outside, bringing L back to his senses. In his bloodlust he had forgotten that cops were probably going to be on their way. Hastily, he ran out of a back door, and to the hotel where he had been meaning to go for a while. Mikami fell onto his knees, then onto the floor after the suffered loss of blood. He was heading toward unconsciousness when the thought finally occurred to him. He looked past everything, past the blaring lights of the cop car, reflecting off the windows, past the door that shone silver in the moonlight, past the road that lie beyond that door. The black haired man watched L run, even after he was well out of sight. This man was a vampire.

* * *

**A/N:**

Again, so sorry for the hold-up. Hope this chapter was worth the wait.


	7. Confrontations

**A/N:**

The next installment! For you!

Just so you know, these are my favorite death note characters, so they might appear more than the others... I'll explain why too. (These are in order from greatest to least - and they're all my favorite.)

**L** - he is just awesome! Can anyone NOT love him?

**Mikami **- I don't know why, after L died, he was the next best thing. =/

**Matt** - so he was only in the show a short time. I don't care. Even though he was the third successor of L, he was his own person, different from Mello and Near. Plus, he's absolutely adorable!

**Light** - He's smart and cool. I hated how he was afraid of death in the last few episodes, though. Therefore, he lost second and even third place.

**Misa** - She is just the cutest! Even though she is really slow, you just can't help but love her!

**Matsuda **- basically the same reason as Misa Misa. And I love how hard he truely tries his best.

Now for my least favorite (in order from worst to best):

**Near **- ugh I hate him!!! He is the character I hate the most!~ He copies L, and thinks he is far better than L, and he will never be!

**Mello** - he was at least his own person, and not a total copy of L, but again, he thought he was better than L...

**Shuichiro Yagami** - (dunno If i spelled that correctly) EW. That is all.

I do like Matt/Mello couples in fanfictions and stuff. Even though I dislike Mello. I still love Matt. ^.^

* * *

"Alright Matt, what's up?" Mello asked casually, stepping into their cramped apartment, back in the lower part of town. He figured that if they came here, Near and L wouldn't be around for whatever was going to happen. Whether it ended up being a fight or sex, personally, the blonde didn't want the other vampires to have to hear either one - or anyone else staying at that hotel, for that matter.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked, keeping his voice just as casual, "And why did you drag me all the way back here?"

"Oh, come on. I know what you were thinking back there... and I wanna know why."

Matt ignored this for a moment, and walked into the room further, boots tapping rhythmically against the metal floor. They had never bothered to put in carpet or anything; it was of no use to them. Matt thought it would have looked nice, but then again, he wasn't really as practical as the rest of them. They could also use a new couch, not that it would really feel any different to them, being icy vampires. But Matt wasn't thinking about these things as he ran his thin fingers against the red fabric and made his way to the window. If there was one decent thing about this apartment, it was the view. The redhead looked out over the tops of the city's many buildings, and thought.

"What am I to you?" This question took Mello aback. It had not been the answer he was looking for, but then again, it wasn't really an answer at all.

"You are the person I love the most," Mello whispered. It was quiet, but he knew Matt could hear it.

"Why do you play those games?"

"It's fun. Don't you think so?" Mello couldn't help the smile playing on his lips as he thought of all the people they had conquered together. "It's entertaining. Tons of vampires do it."

Matt looked out the window. He crossed his arms over his chest, but he wasn't cold. He knew what he felt, but he didn't want to admit to being jealous. Mello wouldn't say anything either, the redhead knew what Mello was waiting to hear. Sighing, Matt tried to find the right words. "I don't want... if you want to keep... you know..." He paused again. "If you like doing this, then I don't want to be hassling you..."

The redhead heard light footsteps behind him, and soon felt soft hands wind their way around him, and up to his chest. Matt could feel himself blushing, but continued to talk.

"I feel like you're doing that because I'm not good enough!" He yelled quickly before the kind hands could pull him under. Matt felt the calming hands jerk off like they had been slapped. "I-I mean... I'm sorry..." Immediately, Matt regretted what he said. In his human years, he had only ever had time for video games, and never cared about anything else until Mello came along. School was easy for him; he excelled in everything, except language arts. He had never been able to fuse words together to make them come out right; especially around Mello. He attempted to backpedal and say something less offensive. "What I mean is- mmm..." The surprised Redhead was cut off by soft pink lips melting with his own.

The lips parted with his to speak. "I should be the one apologizing. I didn't know you thought that."

But Matt could see that Mello didn't want to change. Words were getting them nowhere, because no matter how many words are spoken, it can't affect the truth. Lies on top of lies don't make them the truth, especially when a vampire can simply look into another's thoughts, where the truths always hid. When Mello leaned in again, Matt leaned away.

The blonde teen sighed in frustration. "Matt, you don't believe me." It was a statement. Matt just looked back at him with the same expression since there was nothing to be said about the truth. "Fine. You don't have to believe me, because you're right. I do want to continue to go bite people in the same ways I was doing, but you're wrong in your thinking. I do it for entertainment, not to get away from you. In fact, I want you to be with me because I have more fun when you're with me. Not just when we attack people, either, but all the time. You should know that I chose you because I love you. I don't love anyone else, just you. You are the only one that I'll ever want." Mello paused to breath. Even in the dark, Matt could see how red his face was. As long as the two had been together, Mello had never told the redhead anything like this before, and it was refreshing to know, and feel so loved. Slowly, the vampire wrapped his arms around the blonde, and buried his face in the other's sweet smelling hair.

"I love you, Mello."

"I love you too."

---

A few long days have passed, and L's plan has become a success. The task force is spread across the entire country of Japan, each with a different operative base near one common murdering location. Currently, Light, L, and Matsuda are staying in the same base, closest to the original headquarters since Light still has school. Matsuda is staying in the same base to make sure L isn't a spy or the actual Kira, since he isn't an official member of the task force yet. L is getting sick of Matsuda's presence and the way he's always in his business. He had been thinking of gaining an ally soon, and since L and Matsu are taking the night shift tonight, now would be his perfect opportunity.

"Well, L, Matsuda, I guess I'm leaving up to you guys." Light smiled as he grabbed his backpack off the floor of the apartment they were located in. "Let's do our best to bring Kira to justice." The teen walked out, leaving the two men alone.

"So... L..." Matsuda began, weakly attempting to start a conversation. L wondered why the task force would choose this man, of all people, to stay with them. He wasn't exactly the smartest, and he could be dense, so it's not like he would ever register something as suspicious. The vampire didn't mind, it made things easier for him, but at the same time he had been hoping for a bit of a challenge.

"Yes, Matsuda?" L asked, pivoting to face the black haired man.

"Uhm, have we got anything?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head nervously. L took a few steps closer.

"No we don't." L began walking up to Matsuda, who began walking backwards from the other man. "Light just left, do you think the readings are going to be extremely different in the course of two minutes?" The detective looked offended by this comment, but still L continued, "And do you seriously think that Kira is just going to pop out at us? No, he's most likely right under our noses." L was so close to Matsuda now that the human could feel the vampire's breath on his face. "I bet he's even in this room. Who knows? Maybe he can manipulate..." L truly had no idea where he was going with this. He was just trying to figure out a way to get close enough to the man to bite him in the easiest way possible.

Finding he could get no closer, L lashed out and bit Matsuda on the neck, managing to take only a little of his blood. Though the vampire was starving, Matsuda's blood wasn't as appetizing as Mikami's had been. Once L bit Matsuda, the man's eyes turned red and he suddenly snapped to life. Now that L's venom was inside of him, he could be manipulated for whatever L needed.

L knew he had blown his cover with Mikami, so he couldn't risk that chance with Matsuda. Now that he was under the control of the vampire, he would still go around like a normal human, but was really under the control of the real Kira. With one more on the side of the cult, L could see that things were playing exactly into his hands, which was exactly what he could only hope for in desperate times like these.

Everything was going brilliantly apart from a single exception – Mikami.

* * *

**A/N:**

Yay for my always short chapters!

Uhm, one thing: The second part of the chapter, with Matsuda and L was VERY hard to write, so sorry if it came out like crap. =/

Sorry for the wait. The past week seemed to fly, and I eventually never had a chance to write this! Well, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	8. Break!

A/N:

Whoah! This week flew!!! (And I was hoping to get this done early in the week.)

Sorry, just had to add a random cliche' chapter into this story. Typical Matsuda. L discovers his feelings?! Light still dense.

The good news is, I had been trying to figure out a way to connect the next chapter, and this was the perfect chapter to do that in. Ok, so that didn't make sense, but I'm trying not to give any spoilers away, so I have to say it all coded like that. =3

*Ahem* Continuing on.

* * *

~A few days later~

"I'm bored~" Matsuda singsonged, yawning at the end for emphasis. It was true that no lead had been found – at any of the bases. The three detectives sat around the computers and phones, waiting helplessly for the killer's next victim to be named. Matsuda leaned back into the swivel chair in which he was seated. His hands folded behind him, holding his head up, and his feet propped up on the desk in front of him.

Whenever anything happened, L was the first to acknowledge it, rapidly typing data into the computer's memory before anyone – including members of task force that were located elsewhere – could write it in. Light wasn't sure if the man felt that since he was new, he had to pull the weight and show that he was worthy of being here, or what. Either way, it was personally beginning to annoy the bronze haired detective. The fact that L was doing that seemed suspicious… aside from the person himself being shifty, and not even saying his full name?! Something was up with this guy (but Light truly knew that all along) he just had to stay in, because he knew so much about this case, and he knew how to solve this case when no one else was able to gain any answers… How interesting…

"Ah! Look at this!" Matsuda exclaimed, breaking Light from his trance. L and Light, both a little stunned from his sudden outburst after being totally apathetic, cocked their heads in the eldest detective's direction. In the man's hands was a flier from a carnival that was in town for the next week. Light cut his eyes at L, who rolled his eyes in reply. This action was completely missed by the dense detective in question. Matsuda didn't miss the snicker from behind him, though. He just tried to ignore it.

"Brilliant! Let's take the day off and go!"

"I don't know if we can just do that, I mean, we do have work…" Light muttered.

"Oh come on! Nothing exciting is happening, and either way we have twenty other people also watching this case; we'll be fine." _Crap_. L didn't see this one coming. If he had, he would have been able to maneuver Matsuda to throw that away before anyone else would have been able to see it. His controlling powers were of little help if the human in question acts (of free will) before the master has a chance to change the slave's mind. Then again, things could go in L's favor. If Light and Matsuda leave, then L would have this entire base to himself, if even for a few hours. However, if they want him to come along, he couldn't risk the possibility of someone else from task force getting a new scrap of news before he and changing his data; much less the opportunity. Then again, after the pale skinned man became a vampire, he'd never had a day of human-classified 'fun'. If L did choose to tag along, the experience could prove to be quite interesting. The very concept of a carnival intrigued him, considering he hadn't been to one in at least a century, and technology was incredible today.

"Sounds fun," L smirked, before he'd even grasped what he just admitted. Looking over at Light, he pleaded silent permission. I mean, he was a hot vampire, right? How could someone even as stable as Light refuse him?

"I guess…" Light deadpanned, before letting out a heaved sigh. Please Light, at least try to contain your enthusiasm, L thought nonchalantly. Seeing the degraded look on the wild haired detective's face, the teenaged detective backpedaled, "I'm sorry. I'm just disappointed with the results we've been getting. Maybe it would be beneficial to us all to take a mental health day tomorrow."

Score.

Inwardly, L smiled.

----

"Hey Light!" L smirked at the boy who was running up to him clad in a brown sweater vest with a light blue shirt underneath. Once the messy haired boy reached him, he bent over, clutching his knees. L wondered what the rush was for.

"Matsuda called me before I came out today - he says he won't be coming. Apparently he came down with something... I hope you weren't waiting for me out here too long. If you want we can go home since Matsuda won't be here." Matsuda that complete dope wouldn't be coming? Wasn't he the entire reason Light called Chief Yagami asking for the day off?! L was a little peeved. OK, L was very peeved, but he figured he had a right to be. Even so, the dark haired man didn't want to leave this carnival. He had only just arrived after all, and he hadn't gone to one since God-knows-when.

"I would like to stay, Light," L muttered in his usual monotone, only it came out more like a question, like he was asking permission from the younger boy if he could stay.

"Um, sure," Light replied, a little confused by L's inquiry. Was he asking if he could stay, or if Light would stay with him? Then Light remembered L's redheaded friend the man turned away the first time the two had met. Would he call those people if Light left now? The younger genius found himself wondering these things, but then realized that it was none of his business, and it shouldn't matter to him anyway.

"So, what do you want to do first?" _And there was Light's answer._

"Um, well..." Light began, looking around. It really didn't bother him to be out with L. He always enjoyed his company, and ended up having a lot of fun when this person was with him; the dirty blonde suspected (or hoped, maybe) that things would go that way today as well. Before Light could suggest anything, though, L was hauling him off in the direction of the nearest funhouse.

"What are these like?" L asked as they stood in line. It was opening day, and every stand, ride and game was packed.

"What? You mean you've never been in a funhouse before?"

"Well…" L trailed off, giving Light a sheepish smile.

"Most of this is a new experience for me, actually." Light raised his eyebrows at this. He didn't know it was possible to live for so long and _not_ go to a carnival at some point.

"Then let's try to make the best of it," Light said as the line began to move and the two were admitted in.

It was an interesting experience for both boys, because while L was discovering everything inside the funhouse, looking around at the moving walls, and unusual mirrors, Light was watching his reactions. Though L didn't jump when something moved under him, or anything silly like that, Light could see that he was surprised, and seemed to take a mental note of it. Once out of the house, the wild haired man turned toward Light. "That was very interesting."

Light couldn't help but laugh at the man's seriousness. He himself had never considered a simple fun house to be "interesting". Before he could even assess his thoughts, L was already pulling him off in the direction of the merry-go-round.

Never had Light seen L act so childish before; it was a pretty funny sight. As soon as the pair were done one thing, the messy haired man ran off in the direction of something else - grabbing Light's hand or sleeve before doing so, of course. Together, with much enthusiasm from L, and less from Light, they covered everything, forgetting lunch. By the time the sun was angled downward in the sky, Light had grown quite hungry.

"L, I know you're excited," the bronze haired boy chucked, "but can we stop for something to eat please? I'm starved." With that, the teen clutched his stomach for effect.

"Sure," L paused. In his excitement he had forgotten about his companion, somehow still faithful after the older man had been dragging him everywhere like he was a dog. Still, it's not like it had been his fault that he was curious of a carnival, or that he was a vampire and didn't think about eating, or the fact that Light was a human therefore he did. Human and Vampire pulled over to a hotdog stand, L wondering if that would hold Light over. After all, the teen hadn't eaten ever since he'd arrived, courtesy of his pale skinned coworker. "Is this ok?"

"Yeah, it's fine, why?"

"Well, I mean, you haven't eaten all day… don't you think you'd want a little more than a mere hotdog?" Light infuriated L but replying with a smirk. L hated being smirked at – he was far too superior for that sort of treatment.

Light brushed off the dirty look he received, "You'll see. Here, they are more than a mere hotdog." After Light said that, the very unhappy looking worker behind the counter handed Light an extra long hotdog with every kind of topping imaginable on it. Its appearance was so distorted under all the toppings; it almost didn't look like a hotdog anymore.

L and Light found an empty picnic table and sat down, L laughing as he watched Light attempt to shove the monstrosity into his mouth. Almost in, Light stopped to turn to L, "Don't laugh!" He said as his cheeks grew red. The black eyed man didn't know why Light got so aggravated when he was laughed at. Before he realized what he was thinking: _Aww, he's kinda cute when he blushes like that…_Shaking his head, L tried to erase the thoughts invading his mind. Gaining a funny look from Light, he shook it off and crossed his arms over his chest. _Where did _that_ come from?_

---

"Light, I saved the best for last," L said, a smile slowly beginning to creep up his face.

"Oh yea?" But, as if on cue, he was already being dragged across the carnival grounds toward whatever L's supposed destination was.

Finally, they arrived. L stood gazing up at it as if it were a prize he had just won. Light looked up at it too, though less enthusiastically. The two were standing in the front of the giant ferris wheel line, waiting patiently (or, in L's case, not-so-patiently) to get in the next car. All too soon, they were on their merry way around the wheel, escalating higher and higher. The sun sat like melted butter behind the trees, a bright yellow color. The sky above it went from orange to pink to purple, gradually making its way to nighttime. It was amazing, this happened to be Light's favorite thing about coming to the fair each year, and he always saved this for last…

"Well?" L asked, clearly pleased with his decision from the dumbfounded look on Light's face.

"How did you…?" Light just shook his head and turned to gaze back out of the window.

"it's pretty… don't you think?"

Light nodded.

"I don't know why, but I save ferris wheel rides for last, not that I really go on them much." L turned to face the window as well, "I just love the sky at this time." His face changed from being content to contemplative.

"What are you thinking about?" Light asked. His mind drifted back to his friends, making him wonder if L would prefer their company over his. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind.

"Nothing."

The rest of the ride was in silence. Thankfully, for both sides, it wasn't an awkward silence, just more of a peaceful one. The blissful mood that had lasted all day was shattered by one phone call when Light and L exited the ride.

"Light, you need to come down to task force now." It was Shuichiro Yagami.

"Sure, be right there," Light opened his mouth to tell L the news, but was cut off.

"And come _alone_."

* * *

A/N:

Sorry for the crap ending. Most of these have crap endings. But this one, seriously. I was getting so annoyed!!! I wanted this DONE ALREADY!!!

argh...... .

ok, im done complaining. Next chapter hasn't finalized yet in my head, so it might not be out for a while. Then again, I'm going to my dad's tomorrow and I usually am able to lock myself in the room and do nothing all day, so it could be done soon.... ugh, only time will tell.

HOPE YOU LIKED THIS! (IN ALL IT'S CORNY-NESS)


	9. The END! Fatality

L: Chapter 9!! About time….

Light: Well, how long has it been? …THREE WEEKS?! THIS AUTHOR SUCKS!!!

Matt: Yeah… Egoxlockheart is on her way to some uncharted island to escape angry reviews… therefore we are stuck writing this author's note… which should really be the author's explanation for such a late update…

L: Maybe it's cause…. Yeah, I got nothing.

Light: Me either.

Matt: … … … … You know what, screw this. I'm with you guys.

Me:Sorry, I was feeling REALLY lazy… idk, I've been tired… and I wasn't quite sure how I was going to do this chapter, so mainly I was avoiding it. It wasn't like I was working extremely hard on it and that's why it took so long or anything. If that was the reason, well… that just wouldn't be me. =)

Please don't hate me! I have a good idea of what I'm going to do for the next chapter, so hopefully the next update won't be as much of a wait. But then again, I always say that.

Mello: Just admit that you flat-out SUCK.

Me: Do NOT! I was also really busy! We've been loaded with school projects... and there's been lots of drama! Dx

Mello: Drama? Oh please, like you have any friends!

Me: See? This is why I hate your character. =P

* * *

Light rushed into the investigative team's previous headquarters, the station before L had separated everyone throughout Japan. The teen was worried – was someone hurt? Was there something the team wanted him to know? His mind kept drifting back to one possibility: had L betrayed them? As much as the bronze haired boy hated that possibility, it was the most probable of the options, and his hunches were usually dead-on.

If L had betrayed the team, then it would have been obvious to anyone that the team had found out with the way Light had left him at the carnival about ten minutes ago. _"Who was that?" L asked with an edge in his voice, sounding clearly worried._

_"It was just my dad," Light looked at the ground, "I have to go!" The sentence was hardly finished by the time Light took off across the field._ Normally, Light's lying skills were top-notch, yet somehow, lying to L felt weird.

As the youngest detective remembered this, something in his stomach did a back flip. If L _had_ betrayed the team, then Light would not only feel responsible for bringing his burden onto task force, but he would also be crushed since he had considered L a friend. If L _hadn't_ betrayed the team, then Light would feel guilty for lying and abandoning him like that – especially after such a good day.

"Raito, son." Shuichiro Yagami's voice brought Light to his senses once again.

"What happened?"

"Well," The older man exchanged glances with other members of task force. Light noted each one's expressions; Aizowa and Mogi looked pissed, Matsuda looked guilty, Mikami looked smug and…. Was that a bit of fear in his eyes? Light tried to get his attention, but the man's thick-rimmed glasses were set on the chief. Clearing his throat, he continued. "L… is off this case."

"What?!" Light's voice rose just an octave too high, receiving weird looks from a few members.

"Let me explain. You see, your friend has been putting false information into the computer. Aizowa discovered this while you two were enjoying your break." The chief whipped out a two sheets of paper from behind his back, each with a list of times and locations. "Apparently, he had been making sure all of the calls went directly to your base and then wrote false information into the computer. When we received a call today, it was completely different from the patterns L had on the system. Aizowa went back through all the old newspaper articles and found that absolutely none matched up with what your friend had been entering in. He played us all."

Light stared blankly at his father, stunned. It was good that L had gotten a break so that the members could figure this out, yet the boy still couldn't believe his ears. How could L have deceived him so easily? Why would he? As far as Light knew, they had become friends, and L had seemed pretty sincere…

"Light?" Mikami looked at Light for the first time since the younger boy had arrived. The fear was gone, and replaced by concern.

"He wasn't good. Just forget it, it wasn't your fault –" Mikami stopped suddenly as Light slammed his fist into the wall angrily. Hair blocked his eyes from anyone's sight, but it didn't take a genius like him to figure out how upset he was. Upset was the only word that could describe it, too. The bronze haired boy felt enraged, betrayed, miserable, belittled… shapeless emotions welled up inside of him.

"I'll tell him."

"What?" Mikami was taken aback by the sudden change in attitude.

"I'll invite him to headquarters and tell him he's off the team."

"Maybe you should let someone else – Aizowa discovered this, maybe we should let him…" Shuichiro Yagami muttered.

"No. I want to." Light raised his head. His eyes burned furiously with a certain fire no one had ever seen before. The computer's light reflected around the room, giving it a ominous reddish tint.

"Light…" Mikami whispered. Had something happened between the two men? The Light he knew wouldn't freak out over something like this. Looking down to fix his glasses, he heard a person leaving the room. By the time the black haired man looked up, his dirty blonde friend was nowhere to be seen. He noticed everyone seemed to have blended in with the walls, all absorbed in their own work. Hastily, Mikami followed Light.

"Light!" The younger man pivoted to face him. "Light!" Mikami ran up next to Light, repeating his name once more. "Light. I think you might be interested in your friend."

Light raised his eyebrows. "Is there something I should know?"

Mikami thought for a minute, wording his next sentences carefully. There was no way Light would believe that L was a vampire! Heck, he himself barely believed it, even after watching L suck down his blood with his own eyes. "Be careful. L can be scary… he is very _vengeful, and fast, and strong_." Mikami tried to put extra emphasis on the last words, as if that would make Light believe him more. His friend surprised him, however, by closing his eyes and tipping his head back calmly.

"I was so stupid to invite him into the task force, with no knowledge of… anything, really. It's my fault. If L hurts me, it's only to be expected."

"But, Light! You don't understand. This man is dangerous! He could-" Mikami was cut off by a glare from Light, followed by a heaved sigh.

"I'm sorry. I get it, ok? I bet the guys just sent you out here to scare me. I have to do this – it's my entire fault in the first place. Bye." With that, Light walked off, leaving a stunned Mikami in the middle of the sidewalk. Knowing Mikami, he couldn't let this happen. All he needed was google… if vampires existed, wouldn't vampire _hunters_?

***

Light's heart gave a not-too-gentle tug as he saw his messy haired friend running up to him. _Friend_. Please. Light stood outside of their old base where he had been waiting for the past half hour. He hadn't been sure of the exact time L would arrive, and he had to sort out what he was going to tell the other one. Just yesterday, Mikami had warned Light, saying L was dangerous. He had never seen L be anything but kind, but weren't the extremely nice people like that the ones who always went wrong in the end?

L watched Light's eyes shift to the ground and a sigh escape the boy's lips. He looked troubled, which translated as trouble for L. After the phone call yesterday, it wasn't too impossible…

"What's wrong, Light? You've been acting weird ever since yesterday…" But of course L already had a pretty good idea of what the blonde would say to him. If he was right, this could only mean one thing for him: GAME OVER.

"L, you're off the investigative team." L dropped his eyes to the ground. Onyx orbs bore holes into the sidewalk below. "Obviously I don't have to explain why, since you already know what you did…" Light trailed off. All of the words he had planned to say dissolved when he saw his messy haired friend like that. What was he doing? Isn't this the part in the movies where the villain always laughs and spells out their whole plan, since their secret was foiled anyway? L looked so sad – and it didn't even look like it was because he had been caught. He just looked like someone accused him of committing a crime that he didn't do. One question still remained in Light's mind, however. "Why did you do it?"

Of course Light would want to know that. It was a reasonable question, right? Everything had seemed like it was falling right into place and that soon this mystery would be solved, yet now the entire task force is back at square one, all because they had been played. It was the only thing you would want to know at a time like this, after the crime and criminal have been recognized.

"I had to." L looked up, directly into Light's eyes. The stare he was giving wasn't a glare, but wasn't entirely friendly either. L was pleading with Light. The deep black eyes pleaded to not ask any further. He was pleading not to arrest him. _But why?_

"I still don't understand…"

"I'm sorry, but you just won't. I'll get my things, and I'll leave."

"Wait!"

By this time L had begun to walk away. With every step he had taken, his back seemed to stoop farther. When Light called him, he stopped and turned around. "Yes, Light-kun?"

The formality struck Light by surprise. Trying to push back the soft blush that (for some odd reason) had begun to creep up his face, Light continued sheepishly, "My father… and Mikami-" L snorted at the name "Aizowa, Mogi.. They all want you… arrested."

"I don't think I deserve to be arrested… I mean, I really didn't do anything bad, wouldn't you agree?"

"You screwed up our data! You set our entire police force back! I think that's pretty bad!"

"It was inevitable."

"You could have just as easily continued on with your life and not bothered to screw around with the authorities!" Light's low voice hung in the air well after he was done speaking. L didn't dare speak, too afraid that he might actually slip.

"You win," L said in such a soft voice it was almost inaudible. That had been close – L had almost admitted to being kira, in an odd way. After all, he had to mess with the data to protect himself and his clan, right? Gradually, L turned back around and began walking away again. Never had he imagined it would end like this: a failure. Humans might actually be somewhat smarter than he had originally calculated.

Light watched him go, with nothing left to say. What would he tell his father? The task force? What had L wanted to say? Could he be kira? The bornze haired boy pondered these questions that would probably never be answered now. The only sound to be heard was the rythmic tap of L's boots against the pavement as he walked away. What was going to happen now?

Things were getting interesting alright, L thought, smirking. Well, he had begun to get a little homesick. Near, Matt and Mello had returned to the apartment quite a while back. Maybe they could have a little reunion party… L's tongue grazed his fangs as he licked his teeth. Blood was sounding quite delectable right now…

* * *

**A/N:**

Arg. I worked on this chapter last week, and then this week the site was down until now and it still sounded like crap!!

LIGHT WAS BEING A BIPOLAR BASTARD, I KNOW. And L was being all overly-dramatic, I'm sorry. I was trying to make it dramatic, but when I do that they all end up sounding like some bipolar homos. GRRR.

btw - I know at the end I mentioned L's BOOTS. I know he always walks around barefoot, but remember children, he is trying to fit in with everyone. Somehow I always thought that if he wore shoes, they'd be big boots, like some huge black combat boots or something. ^^ Weird, I know.


	10. Matt's Past

**A/N:**

AHHH! Bet you guys didn't expect to see me back this soon, did you suckers?!  
MUAHAHA! OMG THERE IS SO MUCH MATTxMELLO in this I almost died. I don't know, lately I've been having a crazy craving for them. I need to find myself a good fanfiction to read, I haven't really been reading anything in a while, but I have had major projects to do and stuff. Dx

Ah, not like you guys care.

Sorry, I am just SO happy that I got this chapter updated in only about a week - AND IT'S MY LONGEST YET!!

on top of that, I think I did a really good job in here with imagery and the flashback. Well, I hope so, it took so much out of me. haha not really.

ENJOY! I KNOW I DID!!! xDDDD

* * *

Matt was returning from an outing with Mello and Near. The sad thing is, he couldn't even remember what they had just done at all. A vampire never got tired, but was it possible for them to get worn out? Lately he had been feeling so tired… Rubbing the back of his layered red hair, the youngest vampire noted the bland gray halls of the building, faded wallpaper peeling with age. It had been at least five days since he had been here. Why were the others so damn flighty? I mean, the cult had a steady home, horrible as it looked, but still Mello and Near were constantly on the move, always killing at different places. Really, Matt had wanted to go, but he had become so tired, which seemed to be unusual behavior for a vampire. Maybe he had just grown homesick and needed to get away. No, that option was impossible, considering Mello was his home.

The boy wondered how old this apartment complex was. The brown stained floor that seemed to contrast the dull corridor creaked, coming out like something of a moan under even Matt's own weightlessness. Tiny rectangles of light that dripped out from underneath the aged doors were the only signs that people still inhabited these halls. The wooden door squeaked as Matt opened it to enter the room. The lights were off, but something was different. Sniffing the air, the redhead felt the presence of a second vampire.

"Hello?" He called, his voice bouncing off the walls and icy white windows. No response. The teen took a step further, and then one more, so that he was past the entrance hall and could look around the room itself. Slowly, the redhead flicked on the switch thus erupting the room in yellow light. On the old couch, a sullen L perched, hands hugged his knees to his chest.

Smiling, Matt walked over to him, "You gave me a scare. I thought there was another vampire here for a second. Well, it's nice to see you again, didn't expect you to be back so soon though." Matt towered above L's lifeless form. The older man didn't look up or give any sort of response. He didn't even move, for that matter. Matt's pale hand fell onto L's shoulder reassuringly. "Something wrong?"

Black hair shook as L turned his overpowering gaze up to Matt, but with the way the other vampire looked down upon him, those deep orbs looked more like puppy dog eyes. The two stood in silence for a while, Matt waiting patiently for the dark haired superior to speak. Finally, without warning, L stood up.

"I was so lonely."

"Oh, sorry. If you want I can call Mello and Near and we can come stay with you. How long have you been here for?" Matt asked, beginning to pull out his phone. Quickly, a hand came to his pocket where the redhead was digging around and smacked Matt's hand. Dropping the phone on the dirty tile, Matt looked up incredulously to L, who, even though he was roughly at Matt's own height, was giving him those puppy dog eyes again. _Oh, God._

"What's wrong?" L looked so incredibly sad, like Matt had never seen him before. In fact, L never ever became sad. The man only seemed to have two moods: emotionless and sadistic. So what was this?

"I was lonely," L repeated monotonously. Matt realized he had forgotten how childish L could be sometimes. Well, if L was going to play this game, Matt would just have to play along. Placing his large hands on either sides of the man's white shirt, he too hunched over so he was looking directly into L's obsidian eyes underlined with deep purple bags that made the man look older than he was.

"L, you've got to give me answers." Matt said sternly. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Matt felt like a parent or teacher. Never had the redhead treated L like this before. Before his tragic death, L's butler and personal friend Watari had taken care of L, now usually Mello or Near would take care of L since they had known him longer. Matt didn't know how they could put up with him like this, and he hoped he was doing the right thing.

L's eyes dropped to the floor. _Guess it wasn't working._ "If I tell you something, you promise you won't tell?" _Oh, maybe it was._ Matt's grip on L's shoulders lightened a bit, but never completely left. Swallowing, Matt nodded solemnly, lips pressed in a tight line. Taking a deep breath, L continued. "I'm lonely, but I don't care about you or Mello or Near. I think I might miss Light-kun's company. For a human, he was quite smart." Matt sucked in a breath and released his grip on L. Somehow, this reminded him of a conversation he, too, had long ago.

_It was the first day of Matt's fourth year in high school. What a drag. He couldn't wait to be out and off, maybe not to collage, but to his family's business. The Bakery wasn't the business he wanted to pursue in, but, being the oldest in the family, Matt had to take the offer. Sitting in the back corner of a typical high school classroom, he examined the chalkboard for the teacher's name. Ms. Smith. The name itself pretty much screamed 'strict'. Not one thing had changed over the summer, every single student were the same from last year. Quietly, Matt pulled the game boy out of his jacket pocket and began playing. School just wasn't worth it._

_After about five minutes of annihilating the bad guy in Sly Fox Advance, Matt heard a commotion begin to stir. The pupils, who were scattered around the room in little groups, all except Matt, began whispering furiously, sending ripples of sound back and forth down the length of the room. Among the wavy sea of desks and heads, the redhead noticed a person he had never seen before. A new student, who seemed to look only about as enthusiastic about being here as Matt did, stood out next to the other bodies. This student had blonde hair that looked so soft it could almost be a girl's; that seemed to flow gently down to the bottom of his neck, and in the front fell to the tops of his eyelids that held deep, dark eyes. Matt wondered whether it was that, or this person's odd choice of tight black leather clothing items that sent the girls in awe. When Matt stopped gaping long enough to look around him for the first time since he heard the student's presence, he noticed that everyone else was doing the same. Even the toughest boys in the class couldn't help but stare at this new competition. The girl's mouths hung down to their desks and their eyes seemed to bulge. It was a pretty funny sight, actually. Matt couldn't help but laugh at the sight of everyone so entranced – especially the girls, who, in the sight of such a guy should be acting their best and showing off, were only showing this teen the inside of their mouths._

_ Stifling the chuckle built up inside of him, Matt tried to contain it for the sake of this moment that seemed to be frozen in time, but unsuccessfully let out a none-too-graceful snort, causing everyone to glare intensely in his direction. Everyone, that is, except the new student. That person just seemed to be curious as to what was so funny. Hastily, Matt covered his mouth, but couldn't bare it any longer. The redhead busted out laughing and had to turn outside of his desk just so he could bend over and clutch his stomach in laugher. _

_After regaining himself, he looked up from his hysterics, straightened himself in his desk, and turned toward the front to see everyone still staring right at him. Was what he had done really that horrible? He gave everyone a questioning look, but the girls ignored it and the guys just raised their eyebrows. What an excellent way to start off the year – and homeroom hadn't even ended yet. _

_At lunch, Matt sat alone. The long tables filling the cafeteria were all but packed, and yet everyone still avoided his completely. Halfway through lunch, however, the new kid came and sat next to Matt. _

_"Hello." Matt just gave him a begrudged look. "Oh, don't give me that. It was your fault for laughing this morning." Still, Matt only stared. "If you aren't going to talk, then I'll just leave." When Mello got up to go, Matt reached up for his arm._

_"Wait." Mello paused, giving the redhead a slightly smug grin. _

_"That's what I thought. Why did you laugh at me this morning?" Matt raised his eyebrows. So that's what they thought._

_"I swear didn't laugh at you! I laughed at everyone's faces that were staring at you. Personally, I didn't understand it, but for some reason they were all entranced with you. The look on their faces was funny. They all looked they were under some kind of spell for a video game or something." Mello laughed at this, too. "See? It really was funny!"_

_"Yea, I did kinda notice it too. How weird, right? They were almost making me sweat!"With that, Matt burst out in laughter a second time, and so did Mello, to Matt's own surprise. _

_"What's up with the leather clothing? You look like one of those bad guys."_

_"I don't know. I wear it to scare people." Mello smirked evilly. _

_"You didn't scare me; I don't think you scared off all the girls, either."_

_"It's not to scare them. But if it did, wouldn't that be awesome?" Mello broke out laughing, a more sadistic one this time. Matt blushed unconscientiously and looked down, flustered by this new side to him. _

_Matt and Mello quickly became the best of friends. Matt was so happy to finally have someone that would sit with him in classes and talk – he had always been the odd one out that people avoided. In school, the two were inseparable. Outside of school, Mello came over Matt's house, or the two would email constantly. Still, Matt never really saw the sadistic side of Mello he longed to experience again. _

_It seemed as though everything was going well for the two of them. Finally, one day Mello didn't show up for school. Matt ignored it, figuring the other was sick. A few more days passed, and still, no sign of Mello. Matt called his phone, but there was no answer – the operator said the number had been cancelled. The redhead had emailed numbers of times, but his inbox remained empty. Weeks passed, and there was no sign of Matt's blonde friend. Slowly, Matt began to lose hope. He was lonely, all the time. This had never happened to Matt, who soon began to wonder whether his feelings could be more than friendship, not that it even mattered anymore._

_About a month and a half later of devastation, Matt decided to take a walk at night. Earlier it had been raining, so puddles lined the streets, and tiny clear droplets of dew covered the streetlamps, causing the light shining out of them to emit a gloomy essence. Turning around a dark corner, Matt's shoe landed directly in a deep puddle. Cursing silently to himself, he didn't notice the figure under the streetlamp. Looking up, Matt saw a blonde boy with dark eyes like coal covered in a black leather trench coat staring right back at him. _

_"Mello," he breathed. The other boy didn't waste any time. He walked deliberately up to the slightly shorter redhead, tilted his chin up just the tiniest bit, and pressed his soft lips to Matt's own. Before Matt could even gather what had just happened, Mello had stepped back, farther than the pool of light given off by the streetlight, so he was barely visible. "Mello," Matt repeated softly, savoring the name. _

_"I'm sorry. I had to do that. There's something you must know, Matt. I'm not like you." Mello brushed his messy bangs out of his eyes so he could look at Matt. He took a single step forward, halfway into the light, and halfway out. "I'm sorry I had to leave. I truly didn't want to, but they told me to."_

_"I was so lonely without you. No one else would do, I only wanted you." _

_"I'm sorry. The truth is, I couldn't get too close to you and by staying as long as I had, I was threatening our family's secret. Now I've realized that I can trust you. Do you promise to keep my family's secret?" The golden light from the lamppost draped Mello in an angelic halo. Matt was still entranced with what previously happened, and had to resist the urge to reach up and touch his lips. Numbly, the redhead gave a solemn nod. "I'm a vampire." Mello smiled, exposing his fangs, but it came out more like a grimace as the blonde traced the point of his fangs with his tongue. Matt took a half step back in shock – a vampire?! But those only existed in stories! _

_"I… are… you… serious?!" Matt managed to enunciate the words, his mouth trembling in wonderment and fear. Before he could move or do anything, Mello's teeth met the soft skin of his neck. Softly, he bit down, not far enough to pierce the thin layer of skin. _

_"Dead serious." Mello pulled back so his face was only inches from Matt's own. "And… I think I could be in love with you… do you feel the same?" Matt nodded solemnly again and gulped. So now his best friend not only happened to be a vampire, but was in love with him. At least he felt the same way. Before the redhead could laugh, or cry (whichever came first) Mello's lips met with his own again, this time lingering longer. Matt's hands found themselves wrapping around Mello's thick trench coat, squeezing tightly, afraid he might fall over if he let go. Mello's tongue slid into Matt's (more than willing) mouth and began exploring. Matt could feel the inside of his mouth being tickled, and so he followed suit, not planning to end this kiss any time soon. The two stood there for what felt like the longest time, until finally they both pulled back to breath._

_"You can't imagine…" Mello exhaled, breathing heavily, "how long I have wanted to do that."_

_"I agree," Matt said, blushing. Who knew that he would end up falling for a vampire who had a liking for him? _

Matt thought back to that memory and felt bad for L. He doubted things could turn out so great for the detective – but who knows?

"L…" the redhead looked into the eyes of the messy haired person, and could see just how much he wanted to be with Light. He understood, really, he did, but could he really get L's hopes up like that? Sighing, Matt continued, "I don't know what to tell you. You know vampires and humans can't be together – can you really trust Light that much? I mean, he's after kira, you are kira… it's obviously not meant to be. I'm so sorry."

L shrugged off Matt's arm, still clutching his shoulder. Turning, he gazed out the window and looked down across the city. _Matt must be right_, he thought, _it's not meant to be. _But deep inside, L hurt just a little too much and his hope dropped just a little too far for him to even want to believe in anything Matt said.

* * *

**A/N:**

Well? What did you guys think?

I hope you loved it like I did! I am sooo proud of this, I hope I can continue to bust out masterpieces like this one (yeah right! =( )

Originally, I was gonna make Matt be all nice and encouraging at the end. Then I decided it would be a better cliffhanger to make him all against the idea.

Don't worry my pretties - Love will prevail!!


End file.
